


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by canyoucallthiswriting



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Psychological Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, but he hasn't really done anything about it, i swear matthew isn't like this at all, i'm sorry baby boy :(((, i'm sorry for killing your faves, yoongi has a crush on jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoucallthiswriting/pseuds/canyoucallthiswriting
Summary: When you're struggling to keep yourself alive, you will almost do anything. But when you have charm as Park Jimin does, it doesn't take very much and it maybe gets you some benefits along the way.Remember, it's all about keeping yourself afloat until rescue. Isn't it?





	It's Raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> hello, if you know me, then you know i'm sick and very much into horror. though i am sorry for killing your faves and i'm so sorry that i made matthew into the bad guy (i just needed one ok? :((( )
> 
> i hope you enjoy though.
> 
> (this isn't edited)

“Minho, you have to  _run!_  You cannot stay here!” Amber said to him in a hushed whisper. She had gone down to the basement to warn him. She had overheard Matthew telling  one of His  friends how ‘one of His  housekeepers had  messed up pretty bad’ and that He  ‘probably had to hire someone new’ which both Minho and Amber knew really meant that you were going to be killed and  H e’d abduct someone to replace you.

Matthew had let Minho get away with a warning every time He caught the older boy trying to do something he wasn’t supposed to – mostly that meant trying to find ways to escape. Amber was at first confused by the lack of strictness towards the male, but she had, in her time at the mansion, explained it as _‘_ _special fondness towards the male sex’ _ , also explaining why He took Amber for Minho’s female counterpart, probably looking for a girl with a somewhat...  _androgynous _look.

But this time had been the last time Minho would have his behaviour excused.

“No Amber! I’ve told you this before;  _I’m not_ _leaving you behind _ !” his eyes pierces into hers, showing way too much sincerity for Amber’s liking. She looked at his restrains. If she had enough time and some tools, perhaps she had found a way to break him out of the basement and run away with him but unfortunately; it seemed that the master of the house would be down to terminate Minho’s employment in just a few minutes.

“You run, Amber. Please. While He’s busy with me, you have an opportunity to get away from here.” there was a calmness in his voice.  _He had been thinking this through_ _._ Tears began streaming down her face and she, through blurred vision, grabbed the shackles that held her dear and only friend there and started to pull on them, hoping that, somehow, the desperation to save Minho’s life was enough to give the strength she needed to pull the metal out of the wall and free him. She was not that lucky.

“Miss Liu, what are you doing down here? Didn't I ask you to do the dishes and clean the dining room?” she heard Him from the top of the stairs, His voice resounded in the room, only helping Him seem bigger and badder than He actually was. Matthew knew it, Amber and Minho knew it, and even then, they were too frightened to stand up to Him in any significant way. Amber trembled with fear, almost paralyzed by it, but from somewhere in her body, she managed to pull every bit of courage together and moved to put herself in between Minho and their ‘Master’.

“I-If you wanna kill him, you have to k-kill me too.” she squeaked out, just loud enough to make herself heard. Matthew chuckled darkly and looked at her, the look in His eyes making her take a step backwards but it wasn’t enough to move her completely. He walked over to her, slowly and calmly, and grabbed her arms tightly.

“Now, Amber are you going upstairs by yourself or should I lock you up here while I take care of business?” He squeezed her arms, sending a message with the bruises to come, as to not mess with Him, but she stood her ground. She held His gaze, not breaking eye contact and He _smirked._  He moved her to the other end of the room and bound her hands to a metal ring that was secured to the wall. He pushed her down to the floor, “accidentally” stepping on her as He walked back to where Minho was held.

Amber tried to be strong for her friend, tried not to show how scared she was, but when Matthew started working his knife on Minho’s delicate skin, she couldn’t look anymore. Minho’s screams surrounded her and trapped her inside her worst nightmare.

“ _Look at him_!” a voice boomed at her, making her snap her head up at Him. She was met with dark, sinful eyes, ones she’d seen before and yet, there was something about them that seemed more extreme as He stood, holding on to Minho’s limp and bloody body. She knew He revelled in her fear but as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t muster up enough bravery to make this an unsatisfying experience for Him. Instead, she sat on the cold floor, shivering, mainly because of the chilling feeling, somewhat because of the terror, tears streaming down her face and small whimpers escaping her throat.

“Look at how _pathetic_  and  _weak  _he is. You really want that around you? As a  _friend _ ?!” He yelled at her, almost sounding disappointed in her. “Well, let’s not drag this out anymore.” He said nonchalantly and raised the blade.

_** “NO!” ** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you made it through!
> 
> don't hesitate to leave a comment!
> 
> i would love constructive criticism, but please be gentle. i'm sensitive :(((


End file.
